The Notebook
by Doki Doki to Waku Waku
Summary: Amu, Utau and Rima know everything that goes on in the school thanks to their little notebook. They write everything down in there, but what happens when Ikuto, Kukai and Nagihiko are after it? Amuto, Rimahiko & Kutau


**Summary: **Utau, Rima and Amu are best friends who know everything that goes on in the school from rumors to crushes. They are also the schools heartthrobs, but they've never told anyone who they like and they are _so_ unpredictable! They store _all_ the school's information in a notebook (even their own). Kuukai, Nagihiko and Ikuto are their worst enemies, but when they are in desperate need of blackmail on them, the guys will stop at nothing to get that notebook and the girls will stop at nothing to protect it.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Shugo Chara! in any way.

**Note: **This story is in no way related to the movie 'The Notebook.' xD

**Jeanette:** My god! ANOTHER one of my stories!  
**Ikuto: **What are you talking about? This is your first story on this account. How can you say that this is 'another one of your stories?'  
**Jeanette: **_Because_ I have 2 accounts.  
**Amu: **Really?  
**Jeanette: **Yeah. NekoBerryKisses is my second one and this is my third one.  
**Utau: **You just said you had _2_.  
**Jeanette: **I did? Oh. I have 3.  
**Kukai: **What's the third one?  
**Jeanette: **Hi-mi-tsu!  
**Rima: **Jea! You better give us the third account or I'll hunt you down.  
**Nagihiko: **What're you thinking, Rima?!  
**Jeanette: **_Thank you,_ Nagihiko.  
**Nagihiko: **You can't just hunt her down!  
**Jeanette: **_Excuse_ me?!  
**Kukai: **Yeah! You have to stalk her!  
**Jeanette: **Umm… I don't want to give you my third account. -_-' (changes subject) I don't have internet right now.  
**Amu: **If you don't have internet right now, how can you post this story?  
**Jeanette: **Because electricity in the Philippines suck and goes on and off every now and th-

**-Jeanette has just lost internet-

* * *

**

Chapter 1

Rima walked through the school wearing a puffy-shouldered, white blouse with a yellow plaid skirt and with the high ponytail, knee-high socks and black leather shoes, she looked like a freaking doll! Sadly, _that_ was their uniform and it would stay their uniform for the rest of the year.

The girls next to her had the same uniform but the pink-haired one's uniform was red and the amethyst-orbed, green.

Amu had her cherry blossom-colored hair held up with an x-clip and Utau had her hair in two ponytails.

And you see him over there?" Rima gossiped, pointing to a guy with blue eyes and black hair. Utau quickly flipped through a black notebook bejeweled with a yellow clown, a purple microphone & pink x. You could see a few loose pages about 3 yard away, but it just _looks _that bay. Utau paused at a page for a second, and then closed it.

"The guy you say is going to ask you out in 5, 4, 3, 2…"

"Ohaiyo, Rima-san," the boy greeted cheerfully. If you listened closely enough, you could hear a very silent 'yup' coming from the petite blonde.

"Ohaiyo, Kuro-senpai," she greeted back with a slight smile. She notices that he was biting his lip and tightening his fist as he looked at her. Sweat started to drip from his forehead.

"E-eto…" They guy started off stuttering.

"Let's go!" Rima cheered, taking his hand and ran off somewhere into the depths of the hallway.

Utau & Amu giggled. This is always how it went downL the girl would get they guys' hopes up and then break their heart. They said that it works out better that way.

**--- ~Later at Lunch~ ---**

Rima was hanging out with Amu & Utau again.

"That fast, huh? I thought you would've gone for about… 2 more days or so," Utau stated, taking a sip from her orange soda as Rima set hers down.

"That guy was driving me insane," she told them calmly. "One more second and I probably would've lost it!" Not too long after she said that, the 3 stooges arrived!

Okay, so they weren't the 3 stooges, but they were pretty close.

"Hey Riri-_koi_," a voice whispered. Rima, Amu and Utau jumped as they turned their heads to face the speaker with his group. Rima glared then replied.

"Hey, _Naddy._" She said it in such a sweet tone that it was sickening. It made everyone nauseous; especially Nagihiko. The only ones who knew about Nagihiko's horrible cross-dressing past are himself, Amu, Rima, Utau, Ikuto & Kukai.

"Rima?" Nagihiko asked darkly.

"Yes?" She asked back even sweeter than ever.

"Don't you **ever** use that tone again."

"What tone, Naddy dear?" Everyone hates it when she uses that tone because when she does, you know that she could:

Kill someone with just her thumb, and;

Nagihiko Fujisaki becomes just became the world's newest endangered species.

"_That _tone, Riri-_clown,_" Nagihiko answered back in the same tone as Rima, but his started to sound like a girl. It was awkward that he could do that, but then again, our classmates are awkward, too, right? You could almost see the blue flames in the background of both. The only thing anyone can do at a moment like that is walk away and hope their friend is still alive.

**--- ~In the Hallway~ ---**

"Please, Utau?"

"No."

"C'mon, Amu!"

"NO!"

It's been like this ever since that journal existed! That notebook had all the information on each and every student in the school and I mean _every _student. It's pretty sad that no one has ever gotten a hold of it. Amu, Utau & Rima are so unpredictable which makes it hard for the others to try & blackmail these girls like they do to them sometimes.

"I was your best friend, Utau! Just 5-"

"NO!"

It's true. They _were_ best friends. Now, Kukai and Utau are rivals in who's more talented.

"What about me, _Amu-chan_?" Ikuto asked childishly, placing his chin on her shoulder as she quickly shook it off violently. "I was your first kiss-"

"Which was an ACCIDENT!" Amu interrupted, blushing at the memory.

Both girls walked away from the playboys as the guys looked at each other.

"We WILL get that notebook," they said in unison.

* * *

**Jeanette: **Phew! I got back on!  
**Ikuto: **Okay. Now what?  
**Jeanette: **I don't know. ...Where's Amu?  
**Ikuto: **...I don't know.  
**Jeanette: **Sinongaling.  
**Ikuto: **The hell does that mean?  
**Jeanette: **It means 'liar' in Tagalog (Filipino)... I think.  
**Amu: **I'm here!  
**Jeanette: **Where were you? I was in this chat with Ikuto all alone! (Not that I'm complaining or anything, but...)  
**Amu: **Went to Movie theatre. Fricken' Ikuto!  
**Ikuto: **The hell did I do?!  
**Amu: **You made Kukai drag me into the movie theatre and watch 'One Missed Call 2!'  
**Jeanette: **Lucky! I wanna see that!  
**Amu: **Well, anyways, ja ne till next time!


End file.
